The present invention relates to a socket wrench. More particularly, the present invention relates to a socket wrench which is operated and assembled easily.
A conventional socket wrench is a ratchet socket wrench. When the conventional socket wrench is operated, a dead angle will be produced so that it is not easy to operated the conventional socket wrench.